What Death Brings
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: He finally did it. He finally broke his bond with her...or did he? Sakura centric mostly
1. Chapter 1

**_Please listen to _Haley Westerna's Dark Waltz _while you read this story. A good link is below..._**

/watch?v9rdQGG-FpFg

**_Just add that to the usual youtube dot com bit..._**

_It hurts..._

_It hurts..._

_It hurts..._

_IT HURTS!!_

She drifted back into conciousness.

And she met the pain that awaited her. It wasn't just the psyical pain that plagued her broken body. It was the pain that resided within her heart. Thoughts of who put her into this dismal situation floated around her clouded mind.

_He actually did it. He finally broke his bond with me. He's finally killed me. Sasuke finally did it._

The pink haired ANBU lies in a mirror of her own blood. The clouds reflectivly mocking her dieing moments in the very substance that kept her alive. His face was reflected in it as well.

She didn't cry though...

She hasn't cried since he left her five years ago. As she lay, she gazed into the rock colored depths of the eyes that killed her.

_No, those weren't the eyes that were my downfall. Those eyes were red._

She continued her silent visage of looking at the man she once loved. Haruno Sakura, ANBU Captain, Medical Core Specialist, memorized the now grown face of the man she had given everything to. She felt a sudden need to tell him that she did what she said she'd do.

"Sa-Sasuke," she hasn't used his honorific in years, "I kept my promise. T-that I would give anything and everything for you. That I would love you til the end of my life and beyond. I haven't gotten to the beyond part yet, but I'm heading there. I kept my promise."

She closed her eyes, satisfied that she had said what she needed to say. Her heart beat slowed, the blood poured out faster, her breaths became more shallow.

"I love you, Sasuke...kun."

Haruno Sakura, ANBU Captain, Medical Core Specialist, a woman in love, left the Earth.

* * *

Six days later, her body was found.

Three weeks after her death, they held the funeral.

* * *

All of Konoha walked in silent reverie along the dampened streets to the graveyard. No laughter was heard, no smiles were seen, even the normally jovial children were silent. They knew this was not a day to cause any disturbence to the shroud of depression covering the village.

Even the skys wept for the lost pink haired woman.

Everyone walked their own path, but ended up at the same place; where a still body lay in its casket.

The rookie 9 hung their heads low in rememberance for their freind. All were lost in their memories of the time they had spent with her. The thoughts ringing loudest were those of Uzumaki Naruto.

He remembered the days of Team 7. The days when Sakura had been a hopeless fangirl. When she had hit Naruto over the head for the simplest things. The bell test. The mission to the Wave Country. The chunin exam. The time when they had all tried to see under Kakashi's mask, and of course when Sasuke had left. When he had come back and they had the second bell test, this time without Sasuke. The time when they had traveled to Suna, and naruto got to marvel at Sakura's new medical abilities. The time when they had faced the Akatsuki together. When they had seen Sasuke again. All the time they had spent as brother and sister, good memories and bad, whirled through the greif stricken blonde future hokage.

He looked up at the sky and saw a light peak through. Naruto saw Sakura's smiling face, and he knew. He knew that she was okay now. She had accomplished almost all her goals, but he knew she would be satified just to know she had the strength to go the distance.

He turned his head to the tree line beside the graveyard where the memorial service was being held.

Or maybe, she had done everything she said she would. He smiled a little smile and turned back.

* * *

On the eve of Sakura's funeral, Sasuke returned.

* * *

**Okay, I know I killed Sakura _again, _but hey! I didn't make her kill herself this time did I? I made this in memorium for a friend of mine. I won't tell you the sircumstances of which I am feeling this way because it matters to me that I respect what happened. This was inspired by the song Dark Waltz by Haley Westerna and its a very good song. Please R&R.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the long awaited chapter from Sasuke's view with a little Naruto thrown in. I hope you like it.

PCB

* * *

He finally did it. He had finally broken his bond with her. The foolish little, pink haired girl, now a pink haired woman, was dying. Why did he not feel relief like he thought he would?

As the Uchiha stood with his feet covered in blood and his face reflecting in the same crimson liquid the rain wept upon his back. He heard her last words...

"Sa-Sasuke," he hasn't heard his old honorific in years, "I kept my promise. T-that I would give anything and everything for you. That I would love you til the end of my life and beyond. I haven't gotten to the beyond part yet, but I'm heading there. I kept my promise."

He stood there and watched her eyes close and the familiar light left those jade orbs. Sasuke realized one thing as she was dying.

"I love you, Sasuke...kun."

_It hurts..._

_It hurts..._

_It hurts..._

_IT HURTS!!_

He fell to his knees beside the broken body of his teammate, clutching his heart. She was dead, and it was all his fault. He had never broken their bond, Sakura wouldn't let him even in death. His shaking hands reached out and caressed the pale face, no so cold. Unable to take the tearing in his chest Sasuke grabbed her form to him and held on for dear life to assuage the aching in his chest. The youngest Uchiha didn't even realize as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes to mix with the rain and mirror of blood.

Hi lips found hers to send every pent up emotion he was holding even though he knew it could not reach her now.

The red covered hands laid her body back to the ground gently. Sasuke turned his back to his former teammate and relocated itself in the trees. For six days he watched her body while Heaven's tears never let up. For six days he watched, until they finally came and took her body away.

* * *

Three weeks after her death, they held the funeral. He stood on the sidelines watching from the trees.

* * *

All of Konoha walked in silent reverie along the dampened streets to the graveyard. No laughter was heard, no smiles were seen, even the normally jovial children were silent. They knew this was not a day to cause any disturbance to the shroud of depression covering the village.

Even the skys wept for the lost pink haired woman.

He sat there in his tree and watched as all his old comrades weeped for the young woman. She was truly loved and he couldn't understand how she wasted her life on a traitor like him. There was only one thing to do. After the funeral was over he walked to the gate and stood. Sasuke struggled with whether or not he should enter, but Naruto made that decision for him.

* * *

Six years later he stood at her grave. The village had forgiven him for leaving and only Naruto knew what he had done to Sakura. Strangely enough, the Dobe had forgiven him. Life had returned to normal but it wasn't the same as when she was alive.

Now Sasuke stood, bleeding and broken above her grave. With the last of his strength he leaned against her tombstone and weeped. Sasuke whispered words of solitude and remorse to the Cherry Blossom. he spoke to her, until his last breath left his body. That was how they found him.

Naruto, now Hokage, looked at the scene with bittersweet eyes. He was happy his friend had finally found peace but sad that he was the last of the Genin of Team 7.

His azure eyes turned to the sunset.

This time the sky was not weeping, but smiling with the splashed across the horizon just behind the Hokage mountain. He swore he saw a glimpse of Sakura and Sasuke holding each others hands walking into the sky. The winds swept by and he heard their last words...

Sasuke was buried with Sakura and normality restored itself once more. Naruto looked out his office window with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

_"We'll be waiting for you..."_

* * *

There it is. I hope you liked it so don't forget to R&R. See ya peeps!

The Psychotic Cherry Blossom


End file.
